El Regreso de un Murciélago
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Después de una larga batalla contra Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos regresan a sus actividades de siempre; sin embargo la "vida normal" de Inoue Orihime es perturbada por un pequeño encuentro con un chico que anteriormente fue su carcelero. Él ahora necesita su ayuda y ella, sin saberlo, también lo necesitaba a él. •Cap. 2•
1. Intro- Experimento Fallido

_[Fan-Fic]_

**El Regreso de un Murciélago**

—•**Orihime x Ulquiorra•— **

**Summary: **Después de una larga batalla contra Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos regresan a sus actividades de siempre; sin embargo la "vida normal" de Inoue Orihime es perturbada por un pequeño encuentro con un chico que anteriormente fue su carcelero. Él ahora necesita su ayuda y ella, sin saberlo, también lo necesitaba a él.

**Advertencias: **Por ahora es **T** por el lenguaje, después avisaré si hay Lemon o no. :D

•—•

•

—•—

**Intro:**

—Experimento Fallido—

_"Tiempo: Pasado__—Lugar:_ _Las Noches"_

Los dominios del octavo espada Szayel Aporro, un tipo muy raro a la vista de muchos de sus compañeros espadas, un Hollow de ciencia y curiosidad de lo extraño. En su encerrado laboratorio mezclando químicos de diferentes colores, anotando en una enorme libreta sus observaciones

—Mmm si Nelliel se convirtió en una niña y su reiatsu disminuyo, después de que ese idiota de Nnoitra rompió su cabeza… debería haber una forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de borrar la memoria o de hacer al sujeto… un niño… además de tener un antídoto para revertirlo—, murmuro viendo el techo ya hacía mucho que investigaba y experimentaba con diferentes Hollows para encontrar esa "forma", lamentablemente todos habían muerto (reduciéndose a cenizas) después de 20 min después de introducir una sustancia en ellos, sonrió, ¿qué más daba? Investigar y estar más cerca de la perfección estaba a unos pasos y la "formula" que para deshacerse de sus enemigos (Hollows o Shinigamis) no se escondería para toda la eternidad, rio como demente—Y la encontraré… pero para ello necesitaré a un conejillo de indias… está claro que los Hollows son demasiado débiles como para soportar una carga tan grande… así que probare con algo más—; gruño con malicia, ya tenía al sujeto adecuado

Aizen aún estaba concentrado viendo muy interesado desde un monitor enorme con una sonrisa burlona, las manos entrelazadas y con respiración lenta

—Lo tengo— Dijo para sí bastante feliz para un espada como él.

.

.

.

—Aizen-sama—. Llamó un hombre de piel morena entrando a la habitación iluminada solo por la pantalla— ¿Me ha llamado?—Cuestionó cerrando la puerta una vez adentro

—Así es Kaname—. Giró la silla impulsando con los pies para verlo de frente—He encontrado algo interesante…—sonrió ampliamente

.

.

.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos que llevaban al trono de Aizen Sousuke, molesto apretando sus puños, visualizando una enorme entrada cerrada con únicamente dos puertas blancas igual que las demás paredes al alrededor, golpeo a ambas abriéndolas bruscamente viendo a los "compañeros"

— ¿Una humana?—Preguntó indignado— ¡¿Por qué diablos hay una repugnante humana en Las Noches?!—. Camino golpeando la extensa mesa blanquecina, los demás espadas solo observaban sin el menor interés

—Grimmjow-san—habló Gin con su típica sonrisa zorruna a un lado de Aizen, el cual se encontraba de frente contra el peli azul, en el otro extremo—No es necesario que plantees un show en plena reunión, Inoue Orihime es necesaria para nuestros planes.

_« ¿Nuestros planes?». _Pensó el Jeagerjaques con ironía, su único plan era destruir por completo a Kurosaki ¡Nada más!… Quitó la mano de la mesa y retomo su compostura, claro sin quitar el rostro de su frustración, como si no fuera suficiente con Nnoitra, ahora tendría que aguantar a esa débil y patética humana—Hagan lo que quieran—. Dando la espalda tomando su caminata metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a marcharse

En parte el joven peli azul se despreocupo cuando Aizen puso de niñera de esa humana a Ulquiorra, pero al ver los atributos de la chica peli naranja maldijo entre dientes al cuarto espada por su estúpida suerte

— ¿Piensas en tus amigos mujer?—Le preguntó Ulquiorra a Orihime cuando la encontró viendo la luna a través de esa pequeña ventana con barrotes

—Si… lo hago—le dijo sin voltear, sus ojos grises mantenían la vista, haya en la libertad; sabiendo que si ponía un pie fuera sería botana de Hollows—Ya he acabado la comida—; informo adivinando el motivo de la visita del cuarto

—Bien—dijo él sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, un sirviente entró recogiendo los trastos que ya hacían a un lado de la cama de Inoue

—Ulquiorra—llamó ella antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, sin embargo no volteo, su llegada al mundo de las Hollows aún no le era para nada placentera, a pesar de la "amabilidad" del ex capitán Sousuke

— ¿Qué quieres mujer?—Le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, ¿Cómo podría un ser tan frágil como ella ser de utilidad para los objetivos de Aizen-sama?

—Yo... me preguntaba—Murmuraba casi tartamudeando, sin despegar la vista de su objetivo. La salida

— ¡Hola Pet-chan! Ulquiorra—saludó una voz más delicada pero masculina afuera de esa celda de la peli naranja

—Szayel-san—dijo Orihime volteando, Ulquiorra por su parte se limitó a verlo de reojo

— ¿Qué quieres Aporro?—Espetó el joven de cabellos oscuros, estudiando la cara del espada inferior a él

—Vengo a ver a Mascotita-chan ¿No te importa o sí cuarto?—, le masculló a Ulquiorra quién solo ladeo un poco la cabeza y le aclaro la situación

—Aizen-sama me ha encargado proteger a la mujer mientras esté en las noches, hacer lo que dices sería desobedecer la orden que se me encomendó.

—Oh vamos Ulquiorra, la necesito para un experimento—. Sonrió con malicia sacando un frasco con líquido verde

— ¿Ex-experimento?—Musitó Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa sudando frío, más que nada deseaba que Ulquiorra cumpliera con la misión

—Solo necesito que bebas esto—; acercó el frasco a la cara de Inoue pero la mano del 4to interfirió, tomó la muñeca del octavo mirándolo fijamente

— ¿Acaso estas sordo?—Murmuro cuando Szayel lo vio con desprecio—. No usarás a esta mujer como rata de pruebas... ve a buscar a alguien más o de lo contrario te mataré—, el frasco que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo pero no se rompió—Y llévate eso de aquí—; señaló el frasco con los ojos

—Está bien, lo entiendo...—, ya con su invento en manos se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo después de pensar en una idea—Ulquiorra ¿No te gustaría probarlo tú?—; el chico cerro un poco sus ojos verdes obviamente molesto— Bien, me voy.

Al salir fastidiado, Szayel pasó por la habitación del cuarto; sonrió maliciosamente, ese estúpido de Ulquiorra no se saldría con la suya

—╒•≡•╕—

* * *

_Capítulo remodelado, disculpen las molestias ;D_


	2. 1- Ulquiorra, ¿Eres tú?

**Capítulo 1.**

Ulquiorra, ¿Eres tú?

"_**¿Me tienes Miedo mujer?"**_¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Dieciocho mil millones? No tal vez más

Solo han pasado algunos años y muchas cosas a mi alrededor han cambiado. Karakura se ha vuelto aburrida desde aquella batalla contra Aizen y sus subordinados, los espadas y otros capitanes traidores, uno de ellos inocente. Por lo que Rangiku-san me dijo con esos aires de tristeza; él solo la ayudo como nadie más pudo hacerlo, no le he preguntado más por miedo a lastimarla, como normalmente era mi pésima costumbre.

Kurosaki-kun estuvo exterminando Hollows como siempre, sin embargo ninguno lo hace pelear en serio cómo el sexto espada, Jeagerjaques-san, o el quinto espada, Nnoitra-san; eso lo desanima profundamente puesto que solía quejarse mucho acerca de los débiles oponentes que debía cortar en dos agitando un poco la zanpakuto. Aunque sé que el verdadero motivo de su escasa alegría era la despedida de Kuchiki-san grabada en su memoria. Desearía no sentirme celosa (aún ahora), pero lo estoy; sigo enamorada de un chico que me ve con ojos distintos a los que sueño observar de frente alguna vez mientras se oculta el sol. Pero a esta edad ya es hora de dejar esos vanos y tontos pensamientos que no me llevarían a otro lado más que al del "desánimo". Debía concentrarme en algo más, algo más acorde a mí edad como por ejemplo, trabajar y seguir estudiando para no ser una vagabunda y terminar bañándome en las cloacas. Oh no, eso no.

Suspiro de forma lenta en espera de que mi _trabajo_ esté listo, menos mal que mi cabello era más corto de cómo lo solía llevar, aunque en esos momentos estaba amarrado en un chongo sin ningún mechón o fleco que tocara mi rostro; no, eso ya no era para mí. Conservaba mi cuerpo de adolecente (cosa que a veces me incomodaba), lo único diferente era el ancho de mis caderas. Encorvó mi espalda y me muevo impaciente, diantres.

—Orihime-chan ¿Quién te parece más guapo? ¿Bart Pitt? O ¿John Deep? — Me preguntó la chica pelinegra con la que compartía las clases de gastronomía en una pequeña escuela en Sapporo…

¿Había olvidado mencionar que ya no vivo en Karakura?

No, ya no vivo ahí, dejé Karakura cuando terminé la preparatoria para ingresar a la universidad de Sapporo cuyas calificaciones obtenidas en años anteriores ayudaron para mi ingreso y una beca por no contar con familia o un trabajo, menos mal que una mujer, dueña de un pequeño centro comercial me contrato para ser su administradora; desde que terminé mi carrera en leyes decidí trabajar en un departamento de policía como abogada del estado y aunque no es de mi agrado servir a cada malviviente sin recursos que se me atravesará, ése era mi trabajo. Pero, para mi suerte, una amiga me recomendó una pequeña escuela privada en la que daban clases de gastronomía después de escucharme por media hora sobre lo mucho que me gustaría inventar nuevas recetas con ingredientes fuera de lo común, como helado de frituras o pollo asado con calabaza y queso amarillo. Además, el estrés debía desaparecer de alguna forma, y ¿qué mejor que un hobbie?

Al principio casi incendio el salón de clases, pero después de algunas semanas aprendí tantos platillos que no sabía qué comer primero y qué comer al día siguiente.

—No lo sé Sonia-san—contesté un poco ida sentada en frente de la mesa de madera llena de harina color blanco viendo el reloj notando que solo faltaban treinta minutos para sacar lo que muy pronto serían unas galletas de manzana; aun me quedaba tiempo para seguir perdida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, me sentía sola, comenzaba a pensar en lo peligroso que me sería mi poca autoestima y mi escaso contacto con mis amigos como Tatsuki-chan, Chad, Uryuu… y Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki-chan ya no estaba conmigo, se había ido a una academia privada cuando terminó la secundaria en Karakura… se fue a Norte América con ayuda de una beca que solicitó un año atrás para poder desarrollar más sus habilidades en deportes, en especial; Defensa Personal; no me sorprende que los directores norteamericanos hayan deseado tener a alguien con tanto talento como Tatsuki en sus instalaciones. Aunque antes de partir me enseñó todo lo que debía aplicar en un caso de emergencia, siempre preocupándose por mí. De vez en cuando podemos charlar por medio de las redes sociales como Faceboock o Twitter, y digo: de vez en cuando, ya que los horarios no son los mismos.

Aunque por medio de Chizuru me enteré que un año después de dejé Karakura, Chad-san decidió visitar algunos estados de México, no recuerdo cuales pero me había mencionado algunas playas. Cuando lo llame por el número que me hizo apuntar mi ex compañera de clases, él prometió traerme algunas recetas tradicionales como el de las famosas "Tortas" y algunos platillos más… no me costaría mucho aprenderlas; pero uno nunca sabe.

Por otro lado según me mantuvo informada, Ishida-kun ha ido de viaje con su padre, no me contó mucho al respecto ya que según lo que dijo él; no sabía los rumbos que tomarían él y su padre, que pena que no haya número a cual marcar para hablar con él e informarme por mi misma. Aunque me enteré por Karin-chan en una de nuestras tantas charlas por Faceboock, que la última vez que el padre de Kurosaki-kun y el padre de Ishida-kun se vieron las caras, todo acabo en desastre. A tal grado que Kurosaki-kun terminó curando a su propio padre.

Me alegró mucho cuando vi fotos en las que él sonreía sosteniendo el diploma de la universidad con ese típico atuendo de ceremonia de graduación color negro con el sombrero mal puesto, seguro en estos momentos estaba salvando alguna vida con todo su esfuerzo

A veces me entran unas ganas enormes de regresar a Karakura, pero después de meditarlo cinco minutos me preguntó: "¿Y qué espero encontrar ahí?"

Todos hemos hecho nuestras vidas como debía ser, como gente normal, como personas destinadas a hacer un trabajo que ayude a nuestra sobrevivencia. Lamentablemente esa sobrevivencia no tenía nada que ver con los poderes espirituales o batallas con demasiada intensidad; sino algo más común y sofocante

—Orihime-chan, tus galletas ya están listas—me dijo Niki-chan, otra compañera de edad adulta cuya juventud parecía no abandonar esa oscura y tersa piel y esos cabellos rizados color azabache; su historia me conmovió un poco. Un padre alcohólico, una madre muerta y dos hermanos mayores que la dejaron a su suerte cuando ella cumplió los 16. Vaya vida

—Muchas gracias—contesté despertando, levantándome del asiento para ponerme los guantes azules con flores blancas y de tamaño enorme debido a que la dueña de éstos era bastante tosca y solía prestármelos cuando a mí se me olvidaban los míos

—De nada, por cierto quería pedirte un favor—susurro algo apenada e indecisa, 32 años y conserva esa cara de quinceañera

—Dime.

— ¿Mañana vendrás a clases, verdad? — Yo asentí sacando la charola que contenía el fruto de una nueva lección aprendida

—Sí—olfateé el humo que se desprendía de mis _preciosas_ para después dejarlas en una barra de metal

—Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías darle esto a Sakini-san—se enseñó un cuaderno de forro grueso color azul que en la parte de arriba venia la marca del cuaderno—Son sus apuntes, yo no puedo, ya sabes; debo ir al dentista—subió sus hombros—Pensaba entregárselo hoy pero no vino—me quité los guantes y los deje en la mesa

—Entiendo, yo se lo entrego—lo tomé y ella me sonrió

—Muchas gracias, vales oro Inoue-chan—dijo después de darme un beso en la mejilla para después quitarse su bata blanca y el gorro que solíamos ponernos a la hora de cocinar. Como todas unas grandes chefs, sí, todas en esa clase éramos mujeres—Debo irme, tengo que hacer la cena antes de que mi hijo Kota y mi esposo intenten cocinar, de nuevo—rio un poco, yo la acompañé en la risa; aunque admito que lo hice más por compromiso que por sentimiento

—Creo que deberías traerlos a clases.

—Lo pensaré—sonrió tomando su bolso—Nos vemos, me despides de Sara-sama.

La chef profesional, Sara Morbucks, una mujer de nacionalidad norteamericana pero llevaba viviendo en Sapporo casi doce años por lo que su acento era casi perfecto; sus motivos para quedarse de profesora y no regresar a ser la famosa chef que solía ser, nadie lo sabe. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con sus críticas he ido mejorando por lo que la aprecio mucho al igual que todas las alumnas.

—Cuídate—dije al verla salir, solo quedaba yo. Permanecí en el salón hasta que Sonia-chan regreso de quién sabe donde

— ¿Niki-san se ha ido? —Me preguntó ya sin la bata blanca, yo me quité la mía para tomar mi mochila algo infantil y grande que había ido a recoger minutos atrás a los casilleros fuera del salón de clases después de meter mi última charola de galletas en el horno

—Sí, ¿dónde estabas tú? —Pregunté aguardando mi bata en la mochila, el sombrero siempre lo dejaba en un perchero a un lado de la puerta de la salida/entrada

—En el baño, creí que me habías visto pero al parecer no es así—dijo sonriendo con su bolso en el brazo derecho— ¿Te quedarás a lavar?

—Sí, no puedo dejar este desorden—Contesté cerrando el cierre color negro de la mochila rosada con un dibujo de los gatitos galácticos que tanto pasan por la Tv; todas teníamos el deber de limpiar y regresar a su lugar todo traste usado, así que debía quedarme y hacer mis último trabajo antes de regresar a casa. Menos mal que no se me había asignado ningún caso en algunas semanas; aunque necesitaba dinero para pagar el agua, gas y la luz de mi casa de dos pisos, un baño, una cocina, una diminuta sala y mi habitación. Con un sótano debajo de todo eso donde hasta el momento tenía varios papeleos que no consideraba necesario tirar

—Entiendo, entonces espero vernos mañana, nos vemos—se despidió para después salir.

.

.

.

Sara-sama llego minutos antes de que yo acabara de lavar y limpiar mi área, ella solía ir al tejado para fumar dos o tres cigarrillos cuando las clases terminaban, y aunque algunas de nosotras nos quedábamos para terminar un platillo o un postre, siempre salía con un: "No olviden la lección de hoy"

Y si teníamos suerte, la topábamos para despedirnos de ella.

Subí a mi auto color rojo para después dirigirme a mi casa en una pequeña calle lejos de los edificios, y aunque me quedaba muy lejos del trabajo, no me molestaba vivir ahí.

—_Hoy mismo se han reportado algunos asesinatos en la zona industrial de Sapporo__—_decía el locutor del único programa de radio que escuchaba. Me detuve en su semáforo cuando éste marco su color rojo para después subir el volumen_—__Curiosamente todos esos asesinatos se han aplicado a ladrones o violadores, este es un reportaje de mi compañera Cindy. Adelante Cindy._

—_Así es Usui, sin embargo hoy se ha encontrado a un testigo que afirma tener los hechos y las características del responsable de estos crímenes… en estos momentos estoy con el oficial Nagasaki… ¿Nagasaki-san, qué es lo que ha dicho el testigo?_

—_Nada que nos pueda ayudar. Solo ha descrito a un personaje de estatura pequeña y de cabello largo__—_contestó una voz gruesa, demasiado para mi gusto.

— _¿Usted cree que este "personaje" es el mismo que ha ocasionado los otros cuatro asesinatos?_

—_Probablemente ya que el cuerpo fue encontrado en la misma posición en la que descubrimos a las otras víctimas_

— _¿Podría describírnoslas?_

—_Claro aunque no seré muy específico… las manos se encuentran extendidas a los lados, las piernas juntas y sin un órgano interno_

—_Es un verdadero problema ¿no es así?_

—_En efecto, hasta ahora se ha confirmado que todos los asesinados eran ex convictos o ladrones buscados por la policía_

— _¿Usted cree que este asesino haga esto por justicia?_

—_Créame señorita, ese hombre no hace esto por justicia, sino para satisfacer una enferma satisfacción._

—_Bien, gracias por su atención. Cindy Roberts para Sapporo Noticias, que pases buenas noches Usui._

— _No gracias a ti Cindy, esperamos que el reportaje de esta noche les haya ayudado, procuren no salir de noche a solas. Ahora una canción de Scandal para hacer un mejor ambiente llamada "The Warrior", recuerden que Sapporo noticias está siempre en contacto__—_dijo para después poner la canción, seguido del tipo que daba la hora exacta

—_En estos momentos son las siete con diez._

Apresuré el paso con la bolsa de galletas en el asiento del acompañante cuyo uso humano era nulo, no vivía con nadie, no llevaba a nadie en mi auto no porque sea una cabrona o algo así, sino porque nadie me lo ha pedido.

En medio de la calle en donde vivía, mi auto dio un salto tremendo. No podía ser posible

—Malditas calles—murmuré fastidiada apretando el volante dándome cuenta. Que ya no era la alegre Inoue Orihime que solía ser. Sino una más cruda y amargada; y con ello, baje del auto y miré la llanta trasera del lado derecho… estaba destrozada. Mire al cielo oscuro sin ninguna estúpida estrella— ¡¿Por qué no me mandas algo peor?!

Una luz blanca demasiado delgada paso frente a mis ojos seguido de un fuerte trueno. Tenía que abrir mi boca

Me dispuse a sacar mi celular y llamar a Kion, un hombre ya mayor que manejaba una grúa algo oxidada pero muy fuerte. Para el colmo, ya me había gastado mi último neumático de repuesto. Marqué el número y escuche dos veces el timbre que daba a entender que ya había entrado la llamada

— _¿Quién? __—__. _Preguntó soñoliento, sabía que el trabajo de ese hombre era duro pero las 8 de la noche parecía algo temprano para dormir

—Soy Orihime, necesito un favor.

— _¿Te has quedado sin neumático de nuevo? __—__. _Preguntó una vez más, no era la primera vez que me quedaba estancada en algún lugar de las calles de Sapporo

—Estoy en la calle Cerezo—, informe pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba perder un neumático a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a mi casa

— _¡Pff! ¿En serio? __—__. _Preguntó con unas ganas enormes de reírse, debo admitir que si le hubiera pasado a alguien más, también me burlaría. Pero en esos momentos me había pasado a mí, por lo que entrecerré mis ojos perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía aún

—Te pido que vengas y me eches una mano—, pedí lo más tranquila posible— ¿Lo harás?

—_Claro Hime, tu solo espérame ahí__—_; colgó

—Eso haré—susurre viendo como las gotas comenzaban a caer, por lo que aguarde mi celular en la bolsa del pantalón para después entrar a auto y cerrar la puerta

Suspire nuevamente echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba tan cansada que deseaba dormir. Desaté la pinza que mantenía unido mi cabello para poder dejarlo libre, por primera vez, sentía que el tiempo no me estaba persiguiendo. De pronto escuche un gruñido que regreso a mi memoria, todas las batallas vistas en el Hueco Mundo. Era un Hollow

Alarmada mire por la ventada y maldije mi vista humana. Todo estaba oscuro, las luces en los postes que tenían como misión mantenerse en funcionamiento estaban apagadas ¿Por qué?

Salí del auto sintiendo las gotas gruesas tocar con mi ropa, buen momento para comenzar a regar las plantas Kami; me dije mirando de izquierda a derecha

«No fue mi imaginación». Pensé muy segura, no habría imaginado tal cosa y el reiatsu en el aire me era tan nostálgico que por inercia lleve mis manos a la cabeza cayendo en cuenta que no llevaba a mis _compañeros_ como antes solía hacerlo, maldije a mi suerte, a mi auto, a mi trabajo y también al perro de la señora Kiseki

De nuevo ese rugido. Me puse alerta, di dos pasos hacia atrás, escuchando atenta el sonido de los pies gigantescos tocar el suelo. Cerré mis manos y mi cuerpo se tensó

—Ven aquí imbécil—murmure desafiante, aunque sabía que al verlo saldría corriendo hasta que tropiece en espera de un salvador

Cuando el Hollow salió de la oscuridad me hizo sentirme tan emocionada y miedosa a la vez. Sentía que la vieja Orihime salía con todo su esplendor en espera de emoción y aventura; sin embargo el alma corrompida cayó al suelo dejando atrás un solo cenizas al desvanecerse ¿Acaso había sido el Shinigami encargado de este rumbo de Sapporo? No, de lo contrarío ya lo hubiese visto o al menos ya hubiese sentido su presencia en medio de las noches o de los días

—No fue un Shinigami—susurre temiendo a lo que estaba aún escondido— ¿Quién eres?

El sonido del agua golpeando el suelo de forma brusca se hizo presente, los truenos y los rayos estaban dominando el cielo y yo estaba como estúpida en medio de ella y afuera del auto en espera de algo sorprendente. No puede ser, ¿Un niño? ¿Qué hacía un niño saliendo de donde anteriormente había estado el Hollow?

Bueno los humanos no veían a esos seres pero, ese niño no era humano; lo sabía por su energía espiritual además que el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse y solo portaba un pantalón blanco bastante holgado y al parecer, rasgado. Tampoco era un Hollow…

—Niño…—se acerqué cautelosa— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no se inmutaba ni tampoco me miraba, solo mantenía la cabeza baja cubriendo su cara con el cabello largo color azabache; se mantenía sereno y quieto, como si viera al Hollow aún en el suelo derramando sangre, cuando la realidad era que esa bestia ya había desaparecido—Te estoy hablando—cuando me acerqué y pensé en alejarme lo más posible debido a que la intensidad de la lluvia ya comenzaba a molestarme, toqué el hombro desnudo y delgado obligándolo a verme.

**Estaba alucinando… Lo estaba.**

—No molestes, mujer—me murmuro viéndome con esos ojos color jade cubiertos con algunos mechones negros completamente mojado al igual que yo

—Ulquiorra, ¿eres tú? —. Pregunté confundida a lo que él solo ladeó la cabeza, como si no supiera lo que le estaba preguntando

**Fin de Capítulo.**

* * *

_Ya sé que me tardé, me tardé mis siglos para continuar esta historia, y de verdad lo lamento mucho; prometo que no me tardaré con los próximos capítulos; bueno, aunque eso depende mucho del tiempo disponible xD que me ofrezcan los profesores y mis prácticas profesionales (estúpidas prácticas, si no me ayudasen las mandaría al diablo ¬¬ )_

_Un favor, no me pregunten sobre las edades de los chicos T.T soy mala con las fechas y creo que eso ya lo saben *-* Sino, entonces ya lo saben, pero estoy practicando en ello :D  
_

_Me despido, nos vemos!_


	3. 2- Espada Rota

•—•

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Espada Rota

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los grises algo extrañados por la pregunta que le había hecho esa humana que se supone, no debería verlo…

« ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?».

_«__Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sintió así, solo, amargo y un poco irritado; no sabía el por qué o el cómo pero estaba ahí, en medio de la nada con demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, y una de ellas era esa inmensa cuestión: __**¿Qué pasa?**_

_El lugar en donde estaba era bastante frío y solitario, algo aburrido también; sin embargo estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que le molestaba, no, la razón de su malestar era otra que no lograba recordar; ¡sabía que debía recordarlo pero no podía! _

_Al menos la soledad ayudaba un poco a calmarlo, es más, se sentía como alguien cuya libertad es eterna y espaciosa además de que la posición en la que se encontraba su cuerpo no le era incómoda y era algo que (apenas) podía agradecer. En ese aspecto estaba bien; no había necesidad de abrir los ojos ya que no había nada que ver además de un manto color negro, un tono tan oscuro que aún poniendo su dedo a escasos centímetros de su cara; era invisible. No estaba ciego, podría jurarlo; pero aunque lo fuera, no le molestaría._

_Solo una cosa ha estado rondando por su cabeza desde que recuperó la noción de su vida: ¿Qué era lo que debía recordar?_

_Se movió dejando que la escasa gravedad siguiera elevándolo. Suspiró, estaba aburrido. Era extraño ya que tampoco recordaba haberse sentido así antes. Sentía como si hubiese renacido o algo por el estilo._

—_**Ulquiorra**__**—**__Le llamó una voz en un susurro. Él abrió los párpados y como lo esperó, el negro a su alrededor seguía sin ninguna alteración__**—Ulquiorra—**__. El mencionado supo, que no habría nadie más; de haber sido así se habría dado cuenta, no era difícil mencionar que en ese lugar no había lugar donde esconderse_

—_**Señor, parece que los signos vitales del Espada siguen **__**débiles**__—; débil, que horrorosa palabra cargada de fastidio era ésa—__**, pero está estable—**__terminó de decir una voz distinta y más gruesa que la de antes_

—_**Revisa a Grimmjow; después despierta a Luisenbarn—**__. Esos nombres, se le hacían conocidos. Un inmenso malestar aquejó su estómago; al parecer en efecto conocía a ambos personajes mencionados por aquel que lo había llamado con anterioridad_

—_**Luisenbarn Baraggan aún no puede despertar ahora, si lo hace…**_

—_**Sólo hazlo—**__. Ordenó con una autoridad que le hizo sentir a Ulquiorra que él en algún momento recibió órdenes de ese modo. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro ya que como antes de tener la conciencia al 100%. Poco sabía de él mismo._

—_**Cifer Ulquiorra…, mi pequeño e **__**indefenso**__** Ulquiorra; no sabes cuánto esperé este momento. No me sorprendería que no lo recordarás…, tu alma fue destruía unos años atrás...me costó mucho volver a armarte; con lo que odio los rompecabezas…deberías estar agradecido. Tú y tus imbéciles hermanitos ahora me sirven a mí ya que les he dado otra oportunidad de regresar a ser quienes fueron antes. Y no deseo ninguna falla…**_

— _**¡Señor!**_

_Tras eso un fuerte sonido tintineante e inmenso aturdió a Ulquiorra, cerró los ojos nuevamente frunciendo el ceño; el sonido era molesto y bastante fuerte. No podía aguantarlo_

— _**¡Escapó! ¡Ella escapó; ha liberado a Grimmjow y a los otros!**_

— _**¡Imbécil! ¡Seguro está a punto de…!**_

_Una explosión dejó sin capacidad auditiva al chico. Y de pronto se sintió atraído con una fuerte corriente de líquido cayendo al suelo sintiendo bastantes objetos puntiagudos sobre su pecho y piernas. Una mano más fuerte que la suya lo tomó de los cabellos y lo atrajo hacía él. Era un hombre, lo supo cuando le habló_

— _**¿Ulquiorra? No es posible—**__, le susurro aquella fuerte voz con un cierto toque de burla, aunque también de seriedad. Lo sostuvo bien y sintió como éste corría con él sujeto con un brazo, al parecer era el derecho; ese tipo también estaba empapado y sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas. Seguro él era Grimmjow__**—Descuida escoria, saldremos de aquí—**__, no supo el por qué, pero esa palabra; "escoria", no fue mucho de su agrado. Si su nombre era Ulquiorra y ese tal Grimmjow lo sabía debía llamarlo por su nombre y no por seudónimos sin sentido_

— _**¡Detengan a Grimmjow!—**__Grito el hombre que hace en un momento le había llamado a Ulquiorra. Entendía un poco, seguro era una persecución y ese Grimmjow era el causante; debía soltarse, debía hacer algún movimiento para qué todo acabara y regresara a su paz anterior. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía…, miedo; sobre todo porque no podía moverse a su libertad._

— _**¡Grimmjow!—**__Exclamó otra voz desconocida y más fuerte que la anterior. Seguro un aliado de Grimmjow_

—_**Ya era hora Starrk—**__dijo fastidiado, sintió como era cambiado de "secuestrador". Era raro llamarlo secuestro ya que no sabía de qué o de quién estaban huyendo, era una confusión en su totalidad__**—. Llévatelo Starrk, Halibel está afuera junto con los demás, solo falta uno; iré por él.**_

_Al parecer el tipo asintió ya que no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta; Ulquiorra escuchó a unos cuantos hombres acercarse y a Grimmjow gritar: __**"¡Como extrañaba esto!"**__, seguido de unas cuantas risas traumáticamente contagiosas._

_._

_._

_._

_Sentía grandes ventiscas golpear su rostro al son de los pasos que daba el tipo llamado Starrk. Ulquiorra intentó hablar pero no pudo mover los labios; estaban entumidos, al igual que todo su cuerpo._

—_**Halibel—**__dijo Starrk después de abrir una enorme puerta que partió a la mitad con su brazo izquierdo, Ulquiorra estaba en el derecho pero aún así sintió un pedazo de madera caer en su espalda; eso le dolió; cosa rara ya que sentía que no debía ser así, no debía de dolerle un golpe tan insignificante; pero recapacitó dándose cuenta que su cuerpo era frágil en esos momentos y no debía alterarse; aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de no hacerlo. Estaba confundido y bastante asustado. Y odiaba sentirse así_

— _**¿Dónde está Grimmjow?—**__, juró recordar esa voz; era más melodiosa que las cuatro anteriores pero aún así era de un tono alto a pesar de que se escuchaba muy tranquila. Ella era Halibel_

—_**Falta Nnoitra—**__pausó__**— ¿Sabes quién falta aparte de él?**_

—_**No lo sé, los liberé a ustedes en cuanto pude recuperar la movilidad total de mi cuerpo. Solamente porque estaban cerca y podía sentir sus presencias, pero, no sé si hay alguien más.**_

—_**Tsk, uno ya no puede descansar sin que un demente sediento de poder nos desee **__**utilizar**__—dijo lo último cargado de odio que Ulquiorra, quién no pudo creerse del todo que antes, alguien ya había intentado "utilizarlos"_

—_**Será mejor adelantarnos—**__dijo Halibel tras un minuto de silencio_

— _**¿No deberíamos esperar a Grimmjow, Halibel?**__—Preguntó un tipo más, ni idea de quién podría ser_

—_**No Aaroniero, sabes que ese loco es demasiado fuerte; podrá salir.**_

—_**Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué quiso salvar a Nnoitra?—**__Preguntó Starrk pensativo__**—Se supone que fue traicionado por él en medio de la batalla contra **__**Kurosaki Ichigo**__**…**_

_Todo se detuvo ahí. Ese nombre sin duda le traía recuerdos en su memoria._

_» ¿Sigues pensando en tus amigos mujer?_

_» Míralo mujer, este es el hombre en quién habías depositado toda tu esperanza._

_» Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos. Pero mi ojo lo ve todo. Nada puede escaparse de él. Lo que no vemos no existe. Así es como siempre he luchado. ¿Qué es el corazón?…Si te abro el pecho, ¿lo podré ver? Si te rompo el cráneo, ¿estará ahí?_

_» ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?_

_**» Ya veo…Así que esto en la palma de mi mano es…**_

_Comenzó a toser mientras sus manos se hacían puños. Sus pulmones parecían necesitar más aire de lo necesario y su capacidad respiratoria parecía no querer responder y seguir haciendo su trabajo._

—_**Baja a Ulquiorra, Starrk—**__ordenó Halibel, sintió el piso, pero ningún alivio alguno; seguía tosiendo aún cuando la mano delgada se poso en su pecho. Halibel hizo presión y sintió algo cálido inundar su cuerpo. La respiración se le normalizo, al menos; por ahora._

—_**Yendo a otro tema, ¿qué hacemos con él?—**__Habló otra voz masculina; más gruesa que la de Starrk, pero también más arrogante_

—_**Acepto sugerencias Zommari Rureaux—**__le contestó Halibel fríamente. Suspiro y se levantó__**—Salgamos de aquí, y después decidiremos qué hacer después…**_

_Algo arriba de Ulquiorra explotó; sintió que alguien lo arrastraba por el suelo aprisionándolo del pie derecho, su espalda comenzaba a enrojecerse y a dolerle más que antes. Quiso gritar, quiso decirle al ser que lo llevaba que si así iba a ser el resto del camino prefería ser aplastado por los pedazos de piedra que caían. Una diminuta cayó en su frente_

— _**¡Dispérsense! ¡Vayan al Mundo Humano y busquen a un hombre llamado Urahara Kisuke!—**__Grito Halibel por última vez. Una explosión nueva junto con una ventisca los arrastró hacía un acantilado_

_._

_._

_._

_Solo diez minutos y Ulquiorra sintió que ya nada aprisionaba su cuerpo, ningún brazo o cuerpo._

_Uso mucha energía con sus intentos de levantarse de un suelo frío y áspero sintiendo la pesada gravedad que lo mantenía en el piso y ya no en el aire; los sonidos y olores peculiares ahogaron sus sentidos por completo. Le hacía sentirse incómodo, sentía que lo observaban. Abrió los ojos con toda la intensión de prepararse para lo que vería_

_Lamentablemente no fue así, ya que por lo que supo después de abrir los párpados no solo estaba indefenso, sino también ciego_

— _**¡Mierda llego tarde al trabajo!—**__Exclamó un hombre mientras corría y lo atravesaba como si él no fuera más que una capa de aire, una muy fría ya que él se detuvo y dijo: __**"Que frío hace".**_

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos, si no veía, no tenía sentido dejarlos abiertos._

_Dificultosamente dio un paso hacia el frente con su pie izquierdo debido al dolor que le producía la acaricia de un hueso con otro. Se tambaleo y después de desistir, cayó al suelo._

_Suspiro y se acostó en el rugoso suelo frío. Curiosamente se preguntó si él estaba más frío que el piso, pero se olvido de ello cuando un hombre le llamó._

— _**¿Qué haces ahí tirado? —**__El tono burlón que empleó para preguntarle aquello no le hizo gracia__**—. Siempre tan callado. Bueno, menos mal que pude sentir tu reiatsu antes que la Soul Society. De haber sido lo contrario te habrías metido en un lio grande**__—. Un objeto extraño y suave lo cubrió, para después sentirse de nuevo en el aire. Los brazos de aquel tipo lo cargaban__**—. No sé qué habrá causado ese cambio en tu cuerpo, pero…, al parecer eres aquel Espada con el que peleé una vez.**_

_De nuevo esa palabra, "Espada". Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y no le fue nada grado moverse ya que su espalda aún le dolía._

—_**No hagas eso, estás lastimado y si te mueves las heridas dolerán más—**__. Ulquiorra decidió hacer caso del consejo, pocas cosas sabía y por el momento, debía mantenerse tranquilo y sereno para poder analizar su situación._

_Lo que él no supo pero sabría después, es que sin darse cuenta cayó a manos de Kisuke Urahara. Un tipo con un tono bastante despreocupado y actitud peculiar; le dijo que haría algo con sus ojos pero Ulquiorra pidió que así se le dejara. Lamentablemente Kisuke le dijo que a cómo iban las cosas no iba a ser muy recomendable que no tuviera ojos en buen estado. _

_._

_._

_._

_**(2 semanas después)**_

—_**Buenos días Ulquiorra—**__saludó Kisuke entrando a una habitación oscura dentro de una casa a las afueras de Karakura prestada con (los pocos) fondos en el bolso de Yoruichi, un favor pendiente siempre era la mejor opción para asegurarse que Yoruichi no hablara con nadie acerca del pequeño invitado. Aunque sabía que ella jamás le delataría. Bueno, siempre y cuando ella tuviera algo con qué distraerse._

—_**Kisuke, ¿hasta cuándo traeré esto en la cara?—**__Preguntó el chico acostado con una venda en los ojos, la operación que realizó el antiguo Shinigami duró más de dos días con ayuda de Tessai. Al parecer hubo un gran flujo de energía recorriendo el cuerpo del Espada mientras se regeneraba, y al parecer los ojos recibieron más reiatsu de lo que debían._

—_**No desesperes. Hoy mismo comprobaremos si la operación resultó o no—**__; dejó en el suelo el paquete que traía en las manos envuelto en un pañuelo azul con patos blancos en todos los lugares de forma aleatoria_

—_**Resultar…—**__susurro no muy confiado de que en verdad resultaría. La noche anterior se sintió tentado a quitarse la venda y abrir los ojos para saber si realmente había funcionado__**—. Lo dudo.**_

— _**¡Qué pesimista!**__—Sonrió y puso manos a la obra._

_Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de la apariencia que tenía en esos momentos le pareció algo incomodo y extraño; al tocar su cuerpo por primera vez mientras se bañaba en una tina cuando Urahara lo dejó solo después de asegurarse que la movilidad de su cuerpo y el habla estaban en perfecto estado un día después de encontrarlo las cosas parecieron ir mejor. Podía hablar con claridad, pero los ojos estaban completamente mal. Así que Ulquiorra dejó atrás su apariencia, y comenzó a sentir un malestar en su estómago al saber que muchas cosas estaban terribles. Por lo que aceptó la ayuda de Urahara para que éste curara sus ojos._

_El hombre del sombrero ayudó a Ulquiorra a sentarse. Tomó un extremo de la venda y tiró de ella para comenzar a desenrollar con calma. Siempre había visto en las Tv Novelas el drama que se hacía en momentos así, sin embargo; nunca lo había intentado, claro, hasta esos momentos. Una paciencia y una lentitud que le parecieron eternos al –casi- paciente, de hecho, Ulquiorra contaba las veces que la venda rodeaba sus ojos, siete veces. Y ya estaba libre._

—_**Bien**__—susurro nervioso—__**abre los ojos—. **__Le dijo Kisuke. Al momento de hacerlo la luz golpeó de forma tremenda sus ojos, sentía que la luz los quemaba, por lo que se tapó con las manos dejando escapar un murmuró. _

_¿Cuál había sido la expresión que usó el primer hombre del mundo humano que escuchó?_

_Ah, sí._

_**¡Mierda!**_

_Seguía murmurando incoherencias mientras frotaba los parpados, como si con ello pudiese aliviar el ardor que sentía en esos momentos, cosa que a fin de cuentas era inútil ya que cuando volvió a intentar abrirlos, la luz volvió a quemarlo._

— _**¿Podrías alejarme de la luz?—**__Pidió casi en tono de orden, escuchó a Urahara musitar un: "De acuerdo" antes de que escuchara un pequeño ruido que seguramente era el apagador._

— _**¿Cómo te sientes?**_

—_**Me duelen los ojos—**__respondió el pelinegro respirando entrecortadamente arqueando un poco el cuello hacia atrás_

—_**Entonces estás bien—**__dijo seguramente con una sonrisa. No supo el por qué suponía aquello, pero estaba seguro que ese hombre de tono burlesco era de mostrar curvas bucales a menudo._

—_**A mi me parece otra cosa—**__dijo Ulquiorra con cierta molestia; los ojos ya estaban dejando de arderle pero ni de broma iba a abrirlos en esos momentos._

_._

_._

_._

— _**¿Abrirás los ojos hoy? ¿O mañana?—**__Preguntó el hombre al salir de la casa con Ulquiorra apoyado en su brazo derecho en el cual se aferraba con fuerza. _

_El sol pegaba en la cara del joven y por lo visto en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a abrir los ojos._

—_**Lo haré mañana—**__contestó después de unos segundos. Respiró hondo y al sentir un freno en la caminata se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo ahora. Si no había de otra. Los parpados temblaron un momento, Ulquiorra, indeciso de hacer un movimiento comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaron sus ojos, los cerró de nuevo_

—_**Deja que se acostumbren a la luz—**__le dijo Urahara serio__**—. Agacha la mirada y ábrelos, no es necesario que veas directamente hacia arriba.**_

_Es cierto, bajo la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez no dolía tanto. Vio el pasto, algo seco y amarillento pero a Ulquiorra se le hizo un paisaje tranquilo y agradable, para ser el primero que veía, no estaba nada mal._

_Urahara dejó que se acostumbrara para después pedirle que mirara hacía su dirección. Los ojos verdes seguían normales, el iris no mostraba ninguna alteración y al parecer Ulquiorra no tenía problemas en caminar viendo el suelo sin levantar las manos; lo intentó dos veces por inercia, sin embargo Urahara aclaro que eso no debía de hacerse así para que pudiera caminar en buena postura y disminuyera los constantes dolores de espalda por estar encorvado normalmente._

_Caminó algunas veces, de aquí a allá, de izquierda a derecha; tropezó dos veces en los cincuenta pasos que dio. Lo que no parecía anormal. Ulquiorra vio sus pies, pequeños y bastante delgados con un tono blanco, aunque las uñas eran de color negro, eso no le asustó. Era medio día y el sol daba una luz aceptable y un calor extraordinario, por lo que Urahara no vio inconvenientes en que el pelinegro no llevara zapatos o sandalias porque sabía que al igual que la vista, el tacto también tenía que ser explorado más a fondo. Ulquiorra no se detuvo, le dolían los pies de tanto pisar piedras y una que otra ramita del árbol a un lado de la casa; pero no le parecía impedimento para continuar con sus lecciones, cuando se consideró listo, alzó un poco más la mirada. Las nubes, el cielo algo opaco y el sol que tuvo que esconderse entre las enormes y numerosas nubes. Era un deleitante paisaje, sin duda._

_Pero algo en su interior le pareció ridículo que viera como idiota las nubes. Como si supiera que aquellas cosas sólo estaban ahí para cumplir una función, una sola que no era ser admiradas. »Mantener el equilibrio del clima en el mundo«. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No lo sabía. Pero no le gustaba._

_Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

—_**Bien, parece que ya estás mejor—**__dijo Kisuke con el moco tendido y ojos llorosos, el oji verde asintió. Sus dos pequeños ayudantes y el grandulón del bigote estaban con él. Ulquiorra ya debía irse._

_Urahara le dio un kimono de color blanco tradicional que podía hacer una comparación con su antiguo atuendo de Espada. Pero sabía que Cifer no lo recordaría, aunque sí tendría la sensación de extrañez que normalmente hacía al ver algo "conocido"._

— _**¿Estás seguro que no deseas quedarte?—**__Preguntó el hombre del sombrero un poco más recto._

—_**No, por lo que sé; esas personas llamadas, Shinigamis. Buscan seres parecidos a mí para destruirlos—**__contestó Ulquiorra bastante serio a los pies de aquel portar que Urahara utilizó para mandar a los chicos al Hueco Mundo para ir en busca de Orihime Inoue. Kisuke se sintió tentado a preguntarle si la recordaba a ella, pero supo que no debía hacerlo; mencionarla a ella o a cualquier persona que peleó contra él pudo ser un grave error._

_Menos mal que Kurosaki y Kuchiki estaban en la Society Soul. Aunque no le parecía extraño que no notaran la presencia del Espada. Ya que éste no contaba con un reiatsu alto o al menos detectable. Por eso mismo le preocupaba que se fuera solo al Hueco Mundo donde matas y mueres._

—_**No del todo parecidos a ti—**__trató de decir el niño de cabellos rojos en un murmuro. Ulquiorra lo miró__**—Bien lo admito, sí son parecidos pero…sólo en la energía. Esos son más feos—**__terminó con un quejido de molestia. Su hermana, la de ojos tristones sólo miraba aceptando lo que tenía que pasar._

—_**Aún así—**__continuó Ulquiorra__**—. No puedo darle el lujo de quedarme aquí para siempre—**__musitó viendo los ojos del hombre que cuido de él__**—. Además, necesito saber, quién soy en realidad—**__. Cerró fuertemente las manos dándose cuenta, que era un desastre con las despedidas. _

_Incontables veces había visto a esos seres llamados Hollows intentar comerse a un alma humana quién cuando lo ve, corre en su dirección pidiendo ayuda antes de ser devorados o salvados por un Shinigami de cabello afro y parlanchín. Le pareció muy débil pero no estaba en posición de juzgar. Y lo sabía._

—_**Entiendo, entonces; buena suerte—**__sentenció Urahara rindiéndose. Ese espada. Ulquiorra Cifer, era testarudo y no lo sabía, algo muy gracioso a su parecer. _

_Abrió la puerta al mundo donde el pelinegro debía estar, y aunque él mostró gran indecisión. Entro por esa puerta sintiendo que dejaba atrás, una cosa importante._

_Cuando sintió la arena entre sus dedos debido a que las sandalias que llevaba no le eran muy útiles para protegerse de ella descubrió que no estaba cerca de un lugar al que pudiera tomar como su refugio. Aunque no le molestaba. Por lo que caminó en dirección a la enorme y resplandeciente luna que se encontraba a su derecha. Le costaba caminar puesto que la arena parecía atraerlo hacía abajo, pero cómo no llevaba nada en sus hombros siguió avanzando. Nada iba a detenerle._

_Sólo que una parte de sí mismo. Deseaba encontrar algo que le dijera que iba por el camino correcto._

_Entonces sintió una ráfaga de aire aliado con una presión espiritual que lo hizo voltear. Una bestia enorme, un Hollow de blanco que triplicaba su tamaño, una máscara no muy diferente a las demás y un agujero en el ojo izquierdo. Sin duda, era un Hollow. Por inercia llevó su mano derecha al pecho sintiendo demasiado frío en esa zona cubierta por la tela blanca._

— _**¿Qué eres tú?—**__Le preguntó agachándose mirándolo desde abajo. Ulquiorra no encontró el ojo derecho pero le pareció normal no hacerlo._

—_**Eso no es algo que te interese, Hollow—**__espetó dispuesto a marcharse y retomar su camino en dirección a la luna. La voz del come-almas lo detuvo._

—_**No eres un Menos Grande o un Gillian; aunque tu energía se compara con la de un Adjucha. Pero esa apariencia es cómo la de un, humano—.**__ No lo supo, pero una línea de energía atravesó a ese Hollow horizontalmente__**—, ¿pe-pero q-qué?—**__. La mitad superior del cuerpo del Hollow cayó al suelo, la inferior sólo se inclinó hacia delante__._

—_**Nunca me compares, con los humanos—**__gruñó remarcando la última palabra siguiendo su camino. Supo cómo había lanzado esa línea de energía. Con su mente y concentración. Al menos, no debía preocuparse en morir a manos de una basura como aquella; sin embargo los nombres "Menos Grande" y "Gillians" le hacían pensar, ¿cuántos tipos de come-almas habitaban en el Hueco Mundo?_

_No importaba, él podría matarlos. Se haría fuerte y una vez que cumpliera con la capacidad necesaria, iría por ese hombre que hozó despertarlo de un pacifico sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasó caminando, pero había encontrado unas ruinas al fondo por lo que no se detuvo hasta llegar a ellas. Aunque hubo un detalle. Sintió que conocía ese lugar, lo conocía._

_No lo dudo. Entró a paso lento ya sin las sandalias; se habían roto en otros tres encuentros con Hollows; uno siete minutos después del primero que lo fastidió. Los otros dos atacaron juntos poco después. Ese mundo estaba lleno de inútiles que creen que por verlo en esa forma, es débil; y lo aceptaba, se sentía débil, pero muy pronto se haría invencible._

_Miró de izquierda a derecha, pasillo tras pasillo. Todo estaba abandonado. Todo estaba solo._

_Le gustaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando se instaló decidió tomar una habitación que no poseía la cuarta pared. Sólo unas rejas de metal. Una ventana que le daba una vista perfecta de la luna cubierta por barrotes también. Una cama sencilla y un espacio aceptablemente grande._

_Una celda. _

_¿Cómo lo sabía?_

_Kisuke le había obligado a ver esos programas de televisión detectivescos donde el preso es llevado a una prisión de por vida sin libertad condicional._

_Al principio encontró ese lugar destruido, desacomodado, con la cama de lado y las sábanas en el suelo. No lo encontró como una pérdida de tiempo, de hecho, lo encontró como algo qué hacer en ese lugar olvidado por todos. Acomodó la cama, usando su ya controlado reiatsu se deshizo del polvo y en una de las habitaciones encontró una silla de madera. La cual colocó en el centro de la habitación. Cuando terminó se sentó en ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer su larga y nada enredada cabellera oscura._

_Cerró los ojos y se acomodó bien. Bajó la cabeza y sintió las puntas caer a sus piernas._

_» ¿Sigues pensando en tus amigos?« Escuchó su propia voz en un tono más maduro y frío._

—_**Lo hago**__—. Respondió en un susurro sin pensar, sintió una opresión en su pecho y garganta que lo despertó. Abrió los ojos de sobresalto y se levantó de la silla._

_Al menos, supo que había encontrado un lugar que lo ayudaría a llegar a sus recuerdos._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya comenzaba a ganarse territorio. Los Hollows que frecuentaban el lugar eran asesinados por Ulquiorra de forma rápida y sigilosa. Él los usaba cómo entrenamiento y (lo admitía) diversión. Había encontrado una amiga muy leal llamada: "Asesinato"._

_Más tarde los Hollows dejaron de ir por lo que él tuvo que salir en búsqueda de contrincantes fuertes, ya no se entretenía con los débiles. Pasó de Hollows, a Menos Grandes. La primera vez Ulquiorra resultó herido y adolorido de las extremidades, sobre todo las manos y los pies. Durmió casi toda una noche. Por suerte, ahí no sólo gobernaba los días como lo pensó al principio. Le agradaba ver los rayos del sol sobre la extensa y aburrida arena desértica._

_Entrenó sus Ceros. Su velocidad, su agilidad y casi logró obtener un reiatsu similar al de un Arrancar por un tiempo considerable hasta que cayó agotado._

_En medio de una batalla contra ochenta Hollows descubrió una cosa más. Que esas bestias también tenían un depredador. Los Espadas._

_Él supo que no podría regresar al mundo humano sin ser detectado, comenzaba a sentir esa sensación molesta que había aprendido con los humanos. El hambre. No fue su culpa, esos estúpidos Hollows se le interpusieron en un intento de abrir una Garganta para ir a la tierra, no sería Karakura sino otro sitio. El que fuera._

_Cuando no pudo más con esa sensación tomó a uno del brazo y lo cortó con un Cero. Para después olerlo y devorarlo. Las energías regresaron a él al igual que una sensación de asqueó y furia. Destazó a los demás Hollows y se interpuso una meta más._

_Abrir con facilidad las Gargantas._

_._

_._

_._

_Aunque le parecía ilógico, se sentía cómodo en esa celda. Sentarse en una silla de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación le hacía regresar a su »Yo pacífico«, hubo una vez en la que se quedó dormido en la silla y no despertó hasta una noche después. No había soñado nada como siempre, pero aún así se sentía cómodo y muy descansado._

_Pero ya era hora de empezar otra etapa de su entrenamiento._

_Usar las Gargantas por si en algún momento las llegara a necesitar. Sabía que confiarse demasiado le traería problemas por lo que debía tener un medio de escape si en algún momento llegase a necesitarlo. Era cobardía pero los Hollows también lo eran, tramposos, mañosos y cobardes que no les importaba si estabas débil o decaído. Era de comer o ser comido._

_Y ahí estaba. En frente de la nada._

_Se había concentrado. Debía llegar a cualquier lugar de Japón que no fuera Karakura._

_Debía mantenerse en concentración._

_Alzó su mano con las uñas que sobresalían de sus dedos cubiertas de arena y sangre de las batallas que tuvo que lidiar un día antes. Y comenzó a abrir una Garganta._

_Decidió no hacerlo en su "hogar" ya que era muy probable que su incremento de reiatsu llamara la atención de Hollows; y él no deseaba combatir en su propia casa. Por lo que cruzó el desierto un día entero para poder intentarlo de nuevo. Si Urahara Kisuke pudo abrir una Garganta a su mundo, él podría hacerlo también. Sabía que podía y lo haría._

_Lo que no notó al momento de abrir por completo la Garganta, fue que un cuarenta Hollows esperaban a ser "liberados"._

_Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Siete distrajeron a Cifer y los otros entraron al portal que los llevaría a una suculenta cena. Lamentablemente el anfitrión, no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Lanzó un Cero y con el Sonido. Persiguió a los prófugos._

— _**¡Joder, ahí viene!—**__Grito uno de ellos mirando hacia atrás antes de ser partido horizontalmente dejando un rastro enorme de sangre sobre la parte la ropa de blanco del Espada de pequeña estatura y delgado cuerpo pero de reiatsu enorme. Estaba furioso. Su primera Garganta y esos imbéciles creían que tenían el derecho de entrar a ella sin pagar por ello. Uno de ellos le causó problemas ya que era un Adjucha, el bastardo uso un buen camuflaje para poder despistarlo, aunque no eran un problema para Ulquiorra y ambos lo sabían._

_Los otros tres Hollows se encargaron de escapar mientras Ulquiorra combatía ágilmente al come-almas._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando la Garganta se abrió. Un Hollow salió huyendo rápidamente. Cuando se cerró, Ulquiorra ya estaba afuera con la máscara de un Hollow en sus manos, lo soltó y lo piso con la planta descalza para ir en busca del prófugo._

_Un alma humana estaba cerca, una algo especial, poseía un reiatsu delicado pero atrayente. El Hollow se dirigía a esa dirección. Al diablo lo que pasara con esa alma, él quería al Hollow, y lo quería ya._

_Uso el Sonido para ir por él. Subió a unos cuantos tejados notando que las luces a su alrededor explotaban. Se debía a su fuerte reiatsu, por lo que lo disminuyo y siguió en su búsqueda; no deseaba a entrometidos Shinigamis persiguiéndolo, o peor aún; persiguiendo a su presa._

_Al encontrarlo formó en su mano derecha una línea verde y brillante para después formarla en una lanza de luz y golpear al Hollow en la pata haciéndolo caer. Ya lo tenía. Bajó del último tejado y camino lentamente; no quería hacerlo, pero ese imbécil lo merecía._

_En ambas manos formó lanzas de luz verde, sin embargo éstas fueron consumidas por un tinte negro que opacó toda luz. Las lanzó contra el corazón y el costado del Hollow matándolo al instante. Las cenizas le rodearon y parte de ellas fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo infantil. La energía perdida ya estaba de regreso._

_Dejó de tensar los hombros e hizo uso de su cabello. No se había dando cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Una deleitante lluvia, cómo si el mundo humano le diese la bienvenida._

—_Niño…—llamó una delicada y tristona voz. Ulquiorra sintió sus músculos tensarse. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, era una humana aunque eso no quitaba que por poco fuese comida de Hollow. Ahora entendía ese gusto por devorar almas humanas. Eran atrayentes y muy frescas._

_Esa humana se acercó más. Estaba viva. Los latidos resonaban en los oídos del pelinegro. Él soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Si tan sólo pudiese comérsela juraría que lo haría sin chistear._

_Un momento. Él era un alma. Ella una humana, viva. ¿Podía verlo?_

_No, eso era imposible. Pero desecho cualquier duda puesto que ella en verdad le hablaba a él._

_«Ignórala y se irá», se dijo él manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Si tan sólo quedara algo del Hollow que acababa de asesinar lo comería para saciar su hambre._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Siguió preguntando. Que humana tan tonta—. Te estoy hablando—; ella tocó su hombro desnudo. Sólo estaba con el pantalón debido a la lucha que tuvo que lidiar momentos atrás. Era cálida y suave, tanto que Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de mandar al demonio su autocontrol para poder devorarla hasta los huesos._

_Sus ojos. Los ojos grises, aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban con sorpresa se le hacían familiares; endemoniadamente familiares desaparecieron todas sus ansias por comerla. Para reemplazarla por una sensación agridulce._

— _No molestes, mujer—murmuro peligrosamente sabiendo bien que esa sensación no era buena. No para él. Sus sienes comenzaron a punzarle y terminaron en un dolor total cuando ella preguntó casi sin aliento._

— _Ulquiorra, ¿eres tú? _

_Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido y algo estático, ella sabía su nombre. Ella lo conocía._

_Sin duda, el mundo humano le dio la bienvenida con un mensaje._

"_Esta mujer te servirá".»_

El cuerpo aún le dolía. Lo peor fue que ella se desmalló antes de que Ulquiorra pudiese preguntarle algo. Vaya tipa tan problemática. La energía que desprendía su bien dotado cuerpo llamaba a más almas corrompidas y él ya estaba harto de combatirlas. Joder, ahora entendía un poco a los Shinigamis y a su justificado odio a los Hollows, eran demasiado numerosos y molestos.

Llegó a su coche con la mujer en recargada en su espalda y sus pies arrastrándose en la acera. La lluvia seguía golpeando en las cabezas de ambos obligando a Ulquiorra usar el Sonido una vez más. Llegó hasta donde la esencia de la mujer se hacía fuerte. Un coche si mal no recordaba. Al menos había visto a los humanos abrir sus puertas más de una vez por lo que no tuvo problemas. Dejó a Orihime en los asientos traseros soltándola de golpe cuidando que no fuese a golpear su cabeza contra la otra puerta. Fue entonces cuando un dulce y llamativo olor golpeó su nariz. Algo dulce. Muy dulce.

Metió rudamente los pies de la señorita y cerró la puerta fuertemente sin preocupación por poder romperla. Caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Vio una mochila. La tomó la abrió y sacó una pequeña bolsita. La lluvia comenzaba a ponerse seria.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Sacó una galleta. Una tibia galleta que no tardó en entrar a la boca del pelinegro. Movió su cabello hacia atrás para poder comer a gusto. Había salvado la vida de esa mujer. Lo menos que ella podía hacer era alimentarlo.

Una tras otra eran metidos en la boca de aquella alma que agradecía a Urahara por enseñarle (con mucho esfuerzo) comer alimentos humanos sin necesidad de un cuerpo artificial (después de lo mucho que Ulquiorra se negó no podían hacer nada más).

Entonces tomó la última y la miro, aún no estaba satisfecho. El pequeño postre atravesó sus dedos. Mierda.

Necesitaba dormir para poder seguir comiendo con normalidad. Bendecía a Kisuke pero a la vez lo odiaba por no darle alguna de sus famosas "pócimas" para hacer de su alimentación más placentera. Los alimentos humanos eran sin duda más ricos que las almas podridas de los Hollows. Aunque claramente, nunca lo diría en público.

Aunque esa mujer debía saberlo. Puesto que se encargaría de que fuese ella la encargada de alimentarlo; eso si no deseaba ser comida.

Entonces se sentó bien y pegó su espalda en el asiento. Cerró sus ojos y normalizo su respiración. Pero eso sí, se mantendría alerta por si otro estúpido Hollow se acercaba. Nadie comería a esa mujer. Y si ese era su destino, él se encargaría de comerla personalmente. Después iría con Urahara y le pediría algo para poder comer a gusto sin necesidad de un Gigai.

Antes de caer dormido hubo un pensamiento que lo perturbó.

El tipo que lo trajo de regreso dijo que su alma había sido _destruida _y él la había reconstruido. Lo que no entendía era: ¿Por qué?

Probablemente. Los otros _Espada _lo sabrían.

Bueno, después los buscaría y les haría hablar en caso de qué se negaran.

«…Roto ¿eh?…»

**Fin de Capítulo.**

* * *

_Bien, aquí el otro capítulo._

_**cffin:**__ Gracias por el comentario, perdona si no era como lo esperabas aunque espero haya sido perdonada con este capítulo xD Nos vemos._

_**Makio:**__ Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Pronto actualizaré mi otro fic así que no desesperes :d_

_**Kusaka Kuchiki:**__ Créeme que a mí también me daba curiosidad de cómo seguiría el fic xD Espero no te haya decepcionado_

_**Kumikoson4:**__ Jeje supongo que no importa que tanto rías en la juventud, cuando te enfrentas al mundo real siempre sale tu lado amargo y ni modo, debes dejar un poco la infancia y actuar con frialdad. Cosa que considero triste ya que mientras más "maduremos" el niño que llevamos dentro comienza a extinguirse haciéndonos más amargados ¿no crees?_

_Espero que eso no le pase a nuestra Hime T.T_

_Aunque uno nunca sabe. Gracias por el comentario._

_P.D. Yo acabo de quemar el arroz jejeje, pero ¡no me rendiré! ¡APRENDERE A COCINAR POR ESPARTAAAAA! _

_**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**__ Si qué pena, yo también esperaba a una Orihime muy pero MUYYY feliz pero lamentablemente es lo mismo que la supuesta "madurez" se te obliga a dejar tu niño interior para poder sobrevivir V.V, te agradezco por seguir leyendo._

_**Princezz Inuyoukai:**__ Mmmm no sé si pueda darte a un mini-ulquiorra xD Lamento si te dejé con la pendiente V.V pero los MALDITOS BLOQUEOS T.T Espero que con este capítulo te haya dejado menos dudosa del cómo Ulqui se hizo un infante. Porque RECORDEMOS, es un infante con mentalidad (casi) adulta. Sí, casi porque… bueno, en los siguientes capítulos lo verás xD_

_**NeePulgaah-Chan: **__Hola, te agradezco por seguir el fic al igual que algunas de mis otras historias, en verdad te lo agradezco enormemente :D y en verdad necesito suerte con las prácticas. Esos bastardos~ 7.7_

* * *

_En fin, espero haberte sorprendido con este capítulo._

_Chicas. Muchas gracias (por milésima vez) por tomarse su tiempo para pasar y dejar un Review y dejarlo en favoritos, para mí significa mucho._

* * *

_Hasta el próximo. _

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
